Dama de honor
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Supongo que se dan una idea con el título. No es una gran historia, pero seria genial si la leyeran y me dieran su opinion. XD Advierto que no tiene un buen final.


**Dama de honor.**

Posiblemente algo habría cambiado si se lo hubiese dicho en ese entonces…

Hoy el clima es pésimo. Hace frío y las nubes grises no me reconfortan. Si lloviese sería un día horroroso ya que no suelo cargar un paraguas todo el tiempo. Aunque bien… si hoy lloviera y arruinará todo esto… tal vez podría pasar mas tiempo contigo.

¿Por que demonios tengo que estar en un lugar tan aburrido? Me habría gustado saltarme la ceremonia religiosa e ir a otro lugar. Si, aun siendo la chica correcta de todo el mundo. En verdad me aburre ir a misa. Tal vez la escuela necesita de mi y yo estoy aquí usando un feo e incómodo vestido por culpa de una torpe chica sonriente. Al menos deja de reír y date cuenta de mi sufrimiento, idiota.

-¿Como me veo?

Saliste del vestidor con ese espantosamente estorbosos vestido blanco. Jamas te habia visto usar un maquillaje tan ligero en la escuela y justo ahora decides ser menos vistosa. "¿No es incómodo?" "¿No quieres quitartelo?" Siempre fui del tipo que no dice lo que piensa o al menos del que no dice las cosas importantes. "¿En serio harás esto?"

-Te ves bien.

Dije mientras observaba como tu sonrisa crecía más y más como si estuvieses bajo efecto de cámara lenta. Como si aún estuviera dentro de ti. ¿Asi te sentiste cuando te dije que habia comenzado a salir con Sara? ¿Sufriste de esta manera cuando dibuje un límite con mi frialdad y te pegue la etiqueta de mi hermana?

-Gracias Mei. Tu también te ves linda.

Si claro… linda. Es bien sabido por el mundo que la dama de honor siempre debe evitar resaltar más que la novia. Es por eso que me han puesto un vestido a regañadientes.¿Que clase de rostro tenía mientras pronunciabas con alegría esas palabras? ¿Aún podía mostrar ese monótono semblante? Es terrible no saber mostrar tus sentimientos. Por favor dime ¿puedes ver que estoy a punto de llorar?

Observe tus delicadas manos juguetear con los holanes del vestido. Te veias tan maravillada por lo bien que se sentía usar algo como eso. ¿En serio causa una gran ilusión a las chicas ser una novia? Ciertamente jamas te habria podido dar algo como esto.

-Para de jugar o harás un desastre.

Toda una madre para con su hermana.

-Tranquila. Nada me pasará.

Ah… quiero decirte algo… en verdad quiero tomar tu mano. No pude dejar de permitir que mis ojos recorrieran cada aspecto de tu cuerpo. Habías cambiado. Ya no eres una niña. Siempre fuiste bonita, pero ahora era algo resaltante. Cualquier chico se sentirá celoso del hombre que te desposara. Incluso yo lo estoy ahora.

Sólo había algo en ti que me molestaba. Algo que me hizo helar con sólo encontrarle en mi rango de visión. Esa estúpida joya en tu mano. Y tu actitud risueña y apenada cuando le contabas a la gente que estabas comprometida.

Puede que ella en realidad nunca se haya enamorado de mi. Creer que alguien podría tener tanta paciencia para esperarme. Era imposible. Tu… teniendo una actitud poco agradable para mi. Intentando estar a la moda y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ayudar sus seres amados. En verdad creí en ti. Creí en que cada persona como yo tenía que esperar a alguien que le sonriera amablemente y de forma extraordinaria le mostrará lo que es ser querido.

Hey Yuzu… puede que al final tu y yo no éramos tan diferentes. Tu también buscabas a alguien que te amara con todo su corazón. También añorabas tener a alguien junto a ti y dejar de correr en círculos. También necesitabas encontrar a alguien que te preguntara si te encontrabas bien. A alguien que no tuviera miedo de decirte todo lo que sentía.

Lo siento… en verdad lo siento.

Lamento no ser la persona que quieres que sea.

Pero por favor… Detente y vuelve a mirarme. Me estoy volviendo algo que no quiero ser.

Lentamente vi como entrabas por la iglesia. Con esa aura de aprobación ante la mirada de nuestros familiares. Yo desde el frente de la audiencia. Junto al hombre que te esperaba con ojos brillosos y una mirada de asombro por lo hermosa que te veías. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero creí que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por al menos cinco segundos. Como si me quisieras ayudar a imaginar, aunque fueran por breves segundos, que la persona hacia la que caminabas era yo. Tal vez de una manera similar se sentiría tu padre si te viera caminar para entregar tu vida al hombre que amas.

Ahora que lo menciono... viéndolo bien… él se ve como el tipo de chico que te preguntaría como te fue cada día. Del tipo elegante con ese traje costoso y el cabello arreglado. Seguro te diría que te ves linda aunque no sea cierto. Como el tipo de chico el cual hace que su mundo gire al rededor de ti. La clase de persona que recibiría una bala por ti ¿Como lo sé?

Eso es fácil… el te mira de la misma manera en que tu me mirabas a mi.

¿Cuántos de los invitados notaron que mis lágrimas no eran de alegría?

No lo sé. Solo supe que la boda había terminado y que era hora de celebrar. La música me irritaba normalmente, pero hoy no me importo. Solo me intereso el momento en el que llegaste aun con ese estorbo de tela blanca.

-Felicidades Yuzu

Viendo nuevamente esa curva que formaban tus labios. Pronunciaste las palabras más crueles de tu vocabulario.

-Mei… Muchas gracias. Te quiero.

Te acercaste a apuñalar más aún la herida. Jalandome hacia ti para darme un abrazo de hermanas.

Tu peinado seguro era una molestia. Nunca me gusto verte con el pelo atado. Era genial observarte con el pelo rubio alborotado. Tal vez el vestido en realidad si era estorbosos y molesto. Incluso puede que los zapatos fueran incómodos, que no te gustara la ceremonia o que simplemente el problema fuera que me estabas abrazando. Porque justo cuando creí que mi corazón se congelaría de nuevo, tus lágrimas callejón sobre mi hombro.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.

-Yuzu…

Me permití volver algunos años en el tiempo.

Los enormes arreglos florales como muebles de salón. Las personas de nuestro alrededor ignorando nos volviéndose todas aquellas chicas que buscaban ser yo. Mi horroroso vestido de dama de honor convirtiéndose en ese impecable uniforme y tu horroroso vestido ajustándose a tu desaliñado uniforme con la corbata mal puesta y los botones de arriba desabrochados buscando verse bien. Sin mencionar la pequeña falda. Por una breve instante creí que sería bueno ser las únicas el mundo. Que no me importaría olvidarlo todo y huir si lo hacías conmigo. Tu rostro siempre fue el mismo para mi. Aún después de tantos años sigues sonriendo para esta torpe chica que no puede ser sincera ni una sola vez. Realmente no lo merezco.

-Yuzu… te amo.

"Lamento que me haya tomado tanto decirlo"

-También te amo.

Habiendo dado un pestañeo. Volviste a ese vestido blanco y la música me despertó de ese sueño.

"También te amo"

Aún así revolvía toda la historia a mi conveniencia. Jamás cambiaría el hecho de que ya no significaban lo mismo esas palabras que me dedicaste. La diferencia entre las palabras "te amo" que nos dijimos… si explicáramos cada una su significado, realmente no importaría.. Sólo la persona que la define entiende sus propias palabras. Y aún así… las tuyas no fueron más que una muestra de cariño a tu pequeña hermana.

Al final… creó que vi a tu boca moverse para hablarme. Pero en algún momento deje de escuchar las cosas a mi alrededor. Siempre creí que eran idiotas sin remedio las personas que sufrían por amor. Hoy puedo verte a ti… y a la persona que toma tu mano.

En el momento en que te pierdas y sientas una gran desilusión. Recordarás el momento en que estabas profundamente enamorada.

Si algún día vuelves. Ten por seguro que te esperaré con los brazos abiertos. Estaré aquí. Sufriendo por las continuas veces que lloraste. Soñando con los ojos abiertos y Buscándote en cada grupo de gente donde vea a una chica rubia.

Pero hoy… hoy quiero que me prometas que serás feliz si no es conmigo. Que estando con el no te preguntarás como habría sido tu vida conmigo. Somos hermanas, sólo agradezco algo de eso. Incluso si mis sentimientos por ti llegan a quedarse atrapados en el olvido. Estaremos juntas.

-Prometeme que nunca dejarás de sonreir.

Pronuncie esas palabras mientras Yuzu estaba mirándome fijamente tras el silencio que se había formado entre nosotras.

-lo prometo.

Ah… su sonrisa. Cuanto tiempo he estado confundiendo su melancólica sonrisa fingida con alegría verdadera. Posiblemente ella más que nadie había notado mi sentir. Después de todo ella era quien más me conocía.

Ella se apartó de mí para tomar la mano de su novio y dirigirse a los invitados.

Es curioso cómo uno puede adivinar el rostro de la persona a la que más conoce aun si está de espaldas.

Cansada de un amor donde solo se podía dar sin recibir. Perdon, se que huiste por mi culpa, pero… si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré.

Supongo que el amor acaba cuando comienzas a buscar la felicidad de otra persona.

-Yuzu… gracias por enamorarte de mi.

La rubia se detuvo en su camino. Miro hacia atrás a su primer amor.

-¿Dijiste algo?

Supongo que al final puedo volver a mentir. Debes de odiar las cosas problemáticas. Al menos dejame olvidarte sin causar problemas.

-No es nada.

Parece que querias preguntar algo, pero una mano se poso en tu hombro y regresaste a tu felicidad. Comenzaste a caminar dejándome detrás de ti. Intercambiando papeles. Ahora la que está llorando soy yo.

* * *

Y bien... tengo sueño TT-TT  
Seria genial si lo leyeran y les gustara XD

No sé. Estaba escuchando una canción muy rara donde una parte decía "Hoy también alguien está sonriendo. Hoy también alguien esta llorando" Y me quede de "wow, es tan genial que deberia dibujar algo relacionado" Pero... que flojera dibujar, asi que... pues ya ven lo que salio XD Y hace mucho que no voy a una boda. La ultima vez que fui a una comenzó a llover y era al aire libre... si, fueron unos genios los de la idea :'c


End file.
